


Juliet and Romeo

by sanimishi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romeo and Juliet parody, Tears, a joke i love them sm, actually only remember bits of the actual story so half of this is bluff, eichi is the asshole that gets killed at the end, happy ending ok, here ill be using their actual names, this fic is high, watahoku, writing this before this event bc im cryi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanimishi/pseuds/sanimishi
Summary: The Hidaka and Hibiki family have never been friendly with each other, however the fact that their sons fell in love with each other changes everything.





	Juliet and Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hokkefuckingp  
> hey so like theres 15 mins till the events starts and im writing thsi bc im in fera   
> not edited btw  
> update: hokkes pts adn im crying i love him

When their eyes met, everything around them changed. It was as if they've known each other their whole life. Although Wataru was the first to ask Hokuto to dance with him, Hokuto would of done the same if Wataru didn't beat him to it. Originally, Hokuto thought he should change his thoughts on Wataru as he had the type of personality he hated the most. Loud, loud, l o u d. But slowly, he found himself to enjoy Wataru's presence, even if he didn't say so and only said that Wataru was there so Hokuto could waste time more easily. Whenever Wataru talked, Hokuto could feel his expression change, his facial features would soften, told by Tomoya, Hokuto's most loyal servant. Luckily, Wataru and Hokuto were told that they could marry each other, as this would bring peace to the family, but that was cancel as soon as Wataru killed the prince's cousin. The news that Wataru was now in prison was went to Hokuto, who in return was furious.   
"Could you please repeat that?" Hokuto asked, softly, since it was Tomoya.   
"Wataru is now in prison for killing the prince's cousin.." Tomoya's voice trailed off, knowing that his master was most certainly sad.   
Just then, Hokuto's parents come in, telling him that he was to marry Eichi, the neighboring family which the Hidaka family was fond of. Hokuto's face changed, from his soft expression to a serious one.   
"What."   
"You are to marry Eichi Tenshouin," His mother, smiling.   
"What in the fuckery are you talking abo- I'm going with Wataru," Hokuto cursed, hating his luck.   
"If you don't agree, you'll marry Eichi in three days."   
Hokuto sighing, hoping he'd find a way to somehow get Wataru out of prison, agreed, in which his parents were delighted. So then, they decided to move the wedding to the next day.   
Tomoya told Hokuto that there could be a way to get out of this, Hokuto could fake being dead, waiting until Wataru was out and have the news delivered to him. Hokuto agreed, hoping this idea would go well. 

The next day, Hokuto's parents came in, ready to tell him about his wedding preparations. But oh no, he was dead. So they moved him to his grave, where Eichi was there, with flowers in his hands. While Tomoya was rushing to tell Wataru that this was Hokuto's plan, he was too late. Wataru thought his boyfriend was dead, gone and never back. Wataru, ready to kill himself, goes to the grave area where Hokuto was, seeing Eichi, he got angry and screamed Amazing, then stabbed him with a sword made out of dove feathers. The sword was somehow strong enough to pierce Eichi, who told Wataru that he wasn't amazing and that he was better than him. Wataru ran into Hokuto's grave, seeing his boyfriend there dead. Wataru takes out the poison he stole from the medicine shop earlier because he was too broke to afford it, and decides to drink it when a hand tugs at his sleeve.   
"Surprise dumbass, I'm alive," Hokuto smiles.   
Wataru, too shocked to process anything, lets the bottle of poison slip, the contents flying into his mouth.   
Hokuto screams, "DUMBASS, WHAT THE FUCK. THIS IS THE 5TH TIME WE'VE REHEARSED THIS."   
Wataru looked up, picking himself up, drenched in orange juice, which was used in place of the poison, "It's okay, this just gives me more time to use that dove sword."

**Author's Note:**

> im high as fuck and im playing the event rn save me i hope you enjoyed this high ass fic maybe ill actually write smth good


End file.
